villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Stonem
Anthony "Tony" Stonem is a major character in the E4 Teen Drama Series Skins. ''He appears as the main antagonist in the first season and the tritagonist in the second season. He is the sociopathic and manipulative brother of Effy Stonem, the on and off lover of Michelle Richardson and one of the focal points of the first two seasons. He was portrayed by , who would later portray Nux in ''Mad Max: Fury Road. History Series 1 Tony's life is shown to be fairly decent and completely in his control, as he goes about the same morning routine of letting Effy back into the house undetected after the latter had snuck out during the night, annoying his dad, and leaving the house to call his friends to meet up. On one of these days, he makes his best efforts to help Sid Jenkins in losing his virginity before turning 17 in order to have him no longer perceived as a loser. With the help of his girlfriend, Michelle, Tony ultimately decides that Cassie Ainsworth, an eccentric and friendly girl recovering from anorexia, is the best choice for the endeavor. On top of this he orders Sid to acquire some weed from the local drug dealer Madison Twatter, while Tony goes for a choir audition where he meets Abigail Stock, a wealthy and posh girl from the school just across from Roundview College of which Tony attends and is invited to a party at her house and requested to bring along some of his friends. Tony does just this and arrives at Abigail's house along with Sid, Michelle and Cassie and eventually they're joined by some of the remainders of Tony's inner circle; Maxxie Oliver, Chris Miles and Anwar Kharral. Soon enough however chaos unfolds at the party and the gang flee the scene before stealing the Stock family car in an attempt to drive an overdosed Cassie to hospital. Ultimately this winded up futile however as she turned out to be fine. Sometime after this Tony regained contact with Abigail and builds up a relationship with her behind Michelle's back. Ultimately Tony's motives behind this become clear when he uses her as a method of having Michelle break up with him, in a rather poorly put together plan for Sid and Michelle to get together. This ultimately ended up being a lie however as Tony quickly got back with Michelle, emotionally crushing Sid. Tony then attends a history trip into Russia where he attempts to perform oral sex with Maxxie out of curiosity only for Michelle witnesses the two performing the act, and forces both of them to reveal any secrets either of them are sharing. Eventually, Michelle has enough with Tony's constant adultery and dumps him. On the same day he faces abuse from several other characters in an attempt to punish him. Tony soon notices after this that Michelle has became close with Abigail's brother, Josh giving Tony an idea to gain Michelle back. He takes many nude pictures of Abigail, after hiring somebody to steal Josh's phone where he transfers the images and sends them to Michelle quickly destroying the relationship between the two. This action soon bites Tony in the back however as he is forced to come to terms with the destructive nature of his machinations when faced with a chase to find Effy. He eventually finds her after overdosing on a drug given to her by Josh and is given a terrible proposition: he must have sex with his unconscious sister if he wants her back from her captors. This scares Tony to the point of breaking down, something which returns Josh to his humanity as he backs down from the deal and allows Tony and Effy to leave. Tony walks helpless down a field with the unconscious Effy in his arms only to be rescued by Sid and brought to the hospital. Much to the disgust of both Tony and Sid Tony's parents blame him for giving Effy drugs to which Sid ultimately backs up Tony and leaves his parent's speechless. The two ultimately come to believe that the event wasn't Tony's fault but as punishment for going along with Effy's constant night time exists he is forced to help them keep a close and watchful eye on Effy. Roughly a week later Tony repays his debt to Sid by removing him from a mental institution he accidentally got himself admitted into and taking him to find Cassie. After leaving Sid at Anwar's party, he tries to call Michelle but loses signal on his phone, and while in his efforts to find one again walks into the middle of the road. He confesses to Michelle that he really does love her and wants to reform their relationship, unfortunately however before he can fully say all of this he is struck down by a bus and rendered unconscious much to the horror of the onlooking Effy who cradled his body until an ambulance arrived. Series 2 Following his accident, Tony spent several months in a coma and eventually woke up severely brain-damaged and still currently in the recovery process and relies on Effy primarily for comfort and nurture. Ultimately Tony does make fairly quick improvements by the time of the first month or so after college had started in spite of his often slurring speech. Nevertheless, however much of his intelligence and independent thought is brought back as he defies Abigail Stock for lying to him regarding their relationship before helping Sid come to terms with his father's death, even by shutting his eyelids. However, he is still unable to perform certain actions especially sexually much to the annoyance of Michelle who cheats on him with Sid something which greatly angers Tony. Tony is ultimately brought back to himself however after hallucinating an enigmatic female figure with personality traits similar to both him and Effy who guides him through a university open day and brings back his confidence giving him the strength to confront and reconcile with Sid and Michelle ultimately regaining his relationship with her. Following Chris' death, Tony and the others give their friend a farewell before opening the results to their A-Level exams of which Tony got all of the best results. At the end of the season, Tony drops Sid off at the airport in order for the latter to travel to New York in search of Cassie and the two bid a tearful farewell to one another before Tony drives off with Michelle. Further Appearances While not physically appearing ever again in the show he and Effy keep in touch through messaging and she often talks to him about people in her life including James Cook and Freddie McLaire. He is also briefly mentioned by Katie Fitch and brought up in Effy's sessions with Dr. John T. Foster who correctly guesses that seeing him getting hit by a bus caused severe trauma in Effy. Appearance Tony is a tall, handsome male with pale skin, short brown hair, blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He usually wears shirts with V- Neck jumpers but on special occasions wears more formal attire. Personality On the surface Tony appears to be a charismatic, friendly, jokeative and witty young man with a close circle of friends and a large ammount of self confidence. However when Tony's true colours shine through he is shown to be a high functioning sociopath with a misunderstanding on what is right or wrong, something which resulted in him being an apathetic, manipulative, unfaithful and perverted individual who constantly uses those around him to benefit himself or annoys them constantly simply for his own amusement. Tony geniuenly did care for two individuals however; Sid Jenkins his best friend and Effy Stonem his younger sister the two people in the world Tony was closest to. After his accident, however, Tony's more negative traits were almost abliterated and following recovery he became a geniunely good person. Trivia *Tony is similar to another Skins character James Cook since both are protagonists who have antagonistic traits yet later redeem themselves as the series went on, however, their motivations were entirely different. *In the critically panned US remake of the series, his surname was changed for unknown reasons. *Tony Stonem was Nicholas Hoult's breakout role. *Considering his behaviour, actions and overall lack of care for anyone aside from Effy prior to the bus accident Tony likely suffers from Antisocial personality disorder. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Addicts Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Symbolic Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Adulterers Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Love Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Juvenile Delinquents